The Joker
by JellybeanChiChi
Summary: A song reminds Sara of good times. GSR.


**The Joker by JellybeanChiChi**  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own CSI or the lyrics to the song, 'The Joker' by Steve Miller Band.  
A/N: YTDAWonFB Challenge to consist of the following: The dialogue phrase: 'all is fair in love and war', pompitous, diet pepsi can, quivering and perspire. The challenge came from Chauncey and when she says write something, I say, "Yes ma'am. Please don't hurt me." :-)  
BETA: Chauncey  
SUMMARY: A song reminds Sara of good times. GSR.

* * *

Sara Sidle turned off the engine, but kept the battery engaged while in the parking garage at the crime lab. The radio played the Steve Miller hit from the 1970s, yet the tune that took her back to better times some five years ago.

Working the night shift could be hell, but when you could lounge on a chaise on a cool, sunny day to work on your tan and read a trashy romance novel, it almost felt like you're playing hookey. And that's what it felt like that day in 2007 when Sara chilled in Gilbert Grissom's backyard. And along with her "porn with words," as Grissom referred to Sara's literature, Sara found a small boom box in the back of one her boyfriend's closet. The model was circa 1986, but four fresh D batteries proved the box could still provide the boom.

While Grissom was at the store finding ingredients for a homemade dinner of ratatouille pizza, Sara donned her bikini and headed for the backyard. Tuning in to an oldies station, Sara moved her feet from one side to the other to the beat of Stevie Wonder, Gloria Gayner and even Air Supply. But when she heard the opening strains of "The Joker," Sara got off the lounge and started swaying and singing to the music.

_"Some call me the space cowboy, yeah. Some call me the gangster of love. Some people call me Maurice."_ Sara paused to let the pros do the whoop woll. _"Cause I speak with the **pompitous** of love."_

She continued to sing about doing wrong and being at home. Her role as a picker, grinner, lover, sinner, joker, smoker. Where she plays her music (in the sun) and gets her loving (on the run). And just when she sang about the cutest thing she ever did see, she stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing she was no longer alone in the backyard. She turned the volume of the music down and gathered her composure as Grissom stood in front of her, a big, ole smile upon his face.

"Exactly how long have you been standing there, sir?" Sara said, her hands upon her bikini-clad hips. She knew it had to be a little while, since the can of soda in his right hand started to **perspire** droplets of condensation.

Grissom walked up to Sara, his gaze dangerous, mischievous and oh so irresistible. "Let's just say, I was sincerely hoping you might shake my tree." He had a glass of ice water in his left hand and offered her the **Diet Pepsi can** from his right. "I thought you might need a cold drink."

Sara let out a tsk tsk. "Oh... I exclusively drink Diet Coke. Did you not get the memo?"

Grissom nodded. "I do apologize ma'am." He placed the soda on the table by the chaise lounge. "But the sun seems so hot. You're going to need something to cool you off."

And before Sara could react, Grissom splashed the contents of the ice water all over Sara's face and chest.

"Oh, that's it. You're going it get it now, bugman."

Sara hightailed it to the hose with a spray attachment. She turned the faucet knob but Grissom playfully grabbed her from behind and lifted her up. "Don't do anything you might regret, Mr. Grissom."

"Oh, but remember Miss Sidle," Grissom said as he put her down and turned her around in his arms. **"All's fair in love and war."**

Her lip **quivered** at his choice of words. They kissed softly, passionately, urgently all at once. Grissom stroked Sara's face and allowed his hands to slide down and caress her bosom. "I think we should take this inside and dry you off."

Sara sighed and unbuttoned his pants. "Hmm... We should do the same to you." She quickly put the sprayer inside his pants and pulled the water trigger.

The look on Grissom's face was one she will never forget; a combination of audacious disbelief and blue balls. It was priceless. As was the rest of the afternoon, spent in the shower, bedroom and kitchen making love and sharing dinner together before facing the working grind together.

The song ended and Sara cut in the engine completely. As much as the song brought a smile to her face, it also brought her sadness and longing. She missed those days and she terribly missed making new memories with her husband.

Absence was neither fair in love nor war.

END


End file.
